


Throin/Reader

by ByTheBeardOfGloin



Series: Reader Inserts (The Hobbit) [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheBeardOfGloin/pseuds/ByTheBeardOfGloin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You admit it, you're getting on his nerves now. But what happens when he finally snaps? Angry Thorin/reader<br/>For my friend D and also cause I was a bit angry at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throin/Reader

His eyes lit up like flames as you took a step back. You had really done it now. A glaring Thorin took a step towards you, jaw clenched. You realized he quickly had grown annoyed by your teasing and ‘harmless pranks’ but you had ignored the voice in the back of your head warning against all your ideas. Your smile melted off your face as quick as his mood had turned sour. Thorin threw down the pile of tinder and firewood he had been collecting with your assistance (or lack there of). You soon found yourself backing up, careful not to trip on the the lumpy forrest floor.

“Listen, Thorin... I was just joking....I didn’t mean...”

Thorin had no time for your words as he had been advancing towards you as you retreated till your back smacked into a tree, stopping your pace. He continued, pressing his hands on either side of your head, enclosing you between himself and the bark.

“You think you were being cute and comical. Is acting foolish like a child what satisfies you?” HIs voice was low and stern   
You tried to make a noise of protest but no sound came out. His nostrils flared and you felt his hot breath plume against your skin. 

“Then I shall teach you a less and show you what satisfies me” he growled in your ear.

All of a sudden you felt him hoist you over his shoulder, carrying you off to a clear spot on the forrest floor. You flailed about demanding release. Was he serious? Sure you had been acting a bit childish, but was this really necessary?

He sat on a fallen tree, laying you over his knee while you continued your attempt of escape. One hand held you steady against his lap, while the other yanked your dressings away to reveal your bare backside. Just as you had expected, he made a firm slap that made you yelp. Thorin placed his hand on the cheek he smacked, soothing the sting slightly, before smacking your cheek once more, leaving it pink. Again you let out a squeal of surprise at the sting.

“Hush now, or I may have to strike harder” He rubbed the stinging print he left again

You pressed your lips tightly together, determined to stay quiet. Your silence had not lasted long, however. He began to run his fingers against you, between your legs. You gasped at how gentle his rough fingers were being. One finger pressed against your entrance and pushed in. In and out, he began working on you. Slowly, he added another and you couldn’t help but let out a whimper of pleasure. Thorins hands worked quicker, encouraging little shakes to emit from the rest of your body. He sensed the pleasure he was bringing you and stopped immediately. 

“No!” you spoke as soon as his fingers left you alone. You were both a little surprise by your sudden protest. Thorin, more amused.”I... please..”

“You want more? You’re not satisfied?” he taunted, rolling you off his lap so you were left on your knees before him.

You bowed your head slightly embarrassed and nodded. 

“Then you must earn it” You didn’t have to look up to know a smirk had crawled onto his face. 

He gestured his head down towards his lower half. You looked up as though asking if what you thought he just demanded was indeed what meant. He nodded, waiting for you to proceed. 

You fumbled at the fabric of his breeches and gripped his already hard length in your hand. You cautiously began your work, allowing him to slip over your tongue. Thorin’s hand rested at the crown of your head, encouraging you to keep pumping him into your mouth. You let your tongue play against the head of his cock as he let out soft groans. 

“Enoug” he said, suddenly pulling you away.

You fell to your back and he was over you just as quickly. 

“Do you want me to take you?” he asked, still grinning darkly.

You nodded, already wet with excitement “Please”.

You could feel the blunt head of his cock rubbing against you before pushing in without warning. You moaned and the sudden pain and pleasure it filled you with. He was hunched over you, gritting his teeth as he continuously thrusted with the same ferocity he had started with. You couldn't help but to arch your back and cry out his name in pleasure which only encouraged him further. He pulled your hips up to his, letting you to wrap your legs around him. This allowed him to push in even deeper and fill you up. His rugged pants and your whimpers were the only sounds around you. Everything else around you seemed to blur. All that you could see was the Dwarf, hovering over you, filling you with ecstasy and bring you both closer to the edge. Your nails dug into his shoulders, leaving angry little moons in his skin. There was no helping it, you clung to him as you reached your peak, soon followed by him. Both, beaded with sweat and heavy breaths, he collapsed over you and you held on to him even tighter. Your stuttering and lack of words had not improved since this encounter began.

“I... Thorin... you-”

“Hush, still. Do not spoil this moment. Listen to the silence, and remember the lesson you were taught tonight”

You did as you were told, recalling the encounter that had just taken place. Sudden, scary, but still. satisfying.


End file.
